


Dance

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person Lydia wanted to be at the dance with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

It was Valentine’s Day and you would think that Lydia Martin would have a date for the school’s dance. But she instead found herself sitting alone at the table as her friends danced. It wasn’t that nobody asked her when she had gotten multiple offers. Even Allison had offered to abandon Scott and Isaac so Lydia wouldn’t have to be alone but she had declined. There was a different brunette on her mind that she would rather be dancing with.

She had ended up dancing with both Allison and Stiles but as Isaac offered she decided to sit out. As much as she loved her friends and their selflessness, she hadn’t felt in the mood to dance with any of them and she was starting to regret even coming. She was considering ditching when she heard someone call out her name.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around to see Cora Hale standing there in a dark purple dress and her hair curled. The wolf held her hand out towards Lydia and smiled. “Would you care for a dance?”

Lydia felt her heart doing summersaults in her chest and she took Cora’s hand, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. Cora wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist and smiled down at her. Lydia smiled back and wrapped her arms around Cora’s neck. “I didn’t think you were coming back.”

“Well, it didn’t feel right being away,” Cora said as they started to sway to the music. “Something was calling me back.”

“Yeah? And what was that?” Lydia asked, she had an inkling of what it was but she wanted to hear it from Cora herself.

Cora smiled again before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against Lydia’s. Lydia’s heart skipped a beat and she wrapped her arms tighter around Cora to keep her from pulling away. They shared another kiss and could hear a catcall or two but ignored them.

When they finally pulled back, Lydia couldn’t help the goofy smile on her face. It wasn’t like her to act this way, but Cora was different. Cora made her feel things that her old boyfriends hadn’t. She leaned her head against Cora’s shoulder and held her tighter. “Thank you,” She whispered, closing her eyes. “For coming back.”


End file.
